1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for unloading or discharging a spool from a reeling machine after a continuous tape of fabric, paper, synthetic resin film or the like sheet material is wound on the spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of tapes, a spool having turns of a continuous tape wound thereof is removed from the winding portion of a reeling machine and then placed onto a carrier car for strage or subsequent processing including packaging. Heretofore, such spool discharging operation has been performed manually by the operator and hence is low in efficiency. Since the spool having full turns of the tape is large in size and heavy in weight, the conventional manual spool discharging work is highly laborious.